Moving on
by Zm93
Summary: Having rejected instrumentality and lost his will to live,Shinji ends up in world of magic and mages and tries to find another purpose in life
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The Tenrou team consisting of strongest of Fairy tail's strongest members have returned to Magnolia atlast and were shocked and angered as their guildmembers filled them in on what happened over last seven were under debt of Twilight ogre guild who chased them out of their guildhall in the city and forced them to live in rundown farmhouse outside of there they were harassed by their debtors which made the tenrou team more infuriated.

Natsu in particular was looking forward to teach them a lesson for harming his guildmates who were like his reached the guild's entrance and their anger increased on what they saw. Some ugly looking men presumeably twilight ogre's were standing inside and one with long curly hair is about to strike Romeo conbolt when someone with black hair and white shirt came in front of him and wrapped him around with his arms to shield him from incoming , it never came as Natsu kicked him from behind and he flew into the wall at the end of the guildhall as other members of Tenrou team swiftly defeated the rest of the fled after master Marakov warned them that he will be paying their master a visit.

Everyone was shocked on seeing the newest arrival and stared silently for a few moments until Natsu exclaimed "wer'e back everyone!",then everyone erupted in cheers and some started crying after seeing their lost guildmates were home finally .During this excitement the one who tried to protect Romeo quietly slipped away and entered the kitchen…

After an hour the commotion has died down when Natsu while taking to Romeo suddenly realised someone had tried to save him from that twilight 's eyes widened in realisation that he is yet to introduce him to the Tenrou team and called him out,"Shinji-san!Come and meet the members I have told you about."The guildhall quitened down as he appeared from the stared at the boy who had short black hair,blue eyes and wearing white shirt and black pants. He looked at everyone nervously for a moment before giving a slight bow and said meekly,"H-hello, I am Shinji Ikari.

Pleased to meet you."

A/N:Shinji's presence here will be explained in later chapters. I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:INTRODUCTIONS

Shinji was overwhelmed by the tenrou team members paying full attention at him and asking him all kinds of questions.

He barely suppressed memories appearing in his mind when asked about where was from and where is his family.

He didn't want to remember for sake of preserving his sanity.

It made him remember what _he did_ in his own world and with it came guilt and rather fatalistic thoughts.

He was able to dodge those questions by claiming he doesn't remember and had been travelling for a long time alone.

Natsu even asked to fight him before Kinana intervened and told them he doesn't use magic and only helps in cooking and doing odd jobs around the guildhall.

Gray called him a moron and a fight immediately started with other members quickly joining in.

Shinji was surprised by the quick change of mood of the guildmembers but took this opportunity to tell master Macao that he was done for today and going to his room to rest for the night

Marakov overheard him and told Shinji that they shall talk tommorrow and bid him good night.

Although he was not a mage he had already aroused curiousity of some of Tenrou team members paticularly Lucy and Erza who thought he was withrawn and...sad.

"So Kinana found Shinji in the woods near this guildhall just over a month ago and since then claimed he has been travelling alone and has no family."

"Well master,he was in near catatonic state in the first few days.

It was as if he was unaware that anyone was around him and just stared at the ceiling or out the window.

It was like he was haunted by something or under a spell."

"And you were unable to find anything about his past or his identity?"

Macao shook his head"Ever since the Magic Council infiltrated our guild posing as a member I have been suspicious of anyone becoming a part of Fairy tail even unofficially.I tried to do a background check on him but found nothing.

It's like there is no record of his existence.

Even so,I could not have kicked him out at this state.

He seems hardly older than my son Romeo."

Marakov smiled,"I am not critcising you for that.

It is not Fairy tail's way to turn away for someone in need of help.

Lets wait and see if he opens up to us more and I believe he is nothing suspicious."

Macao sighed,"I hope your'e right Master."

 _At the Kitchen..._

"Shinji seems like a quiet person.

You also said he cooked some of the food today"Mirajane told Kinana while they were doing last minute cleaning before closing down the guildhall.

Kinana answered"He may seem distant at first but is really a nice person once you get to know him better.I was really surprised by the cooking he started a few back,as if he learned cooking from someplace.

He also helps me in cleaning and carrying food supplies from the city

Asuka is also really fond of him."

Mirajane smiled,"Then he must really be a good person.I'll like to know more about him and I'm sure others do as well."

"I hope he becomes open to us more,"Kinana said as she completed her cleaning bid her good night.

 _Shinji's room...Guildhall's attic..._

Shinji laid curled up in his small bed,his eyes closing tightly and struggling without success to banish painful memories returning about his old life in his old world,if it existed anymore

He muttered,"Forgive me for hiding and running away despite giving me only kindness.

If you find out what i did you will not want me around."

Shinji knew this going to be another sleepless night.

A/N I'll let you guess at what point did the two universes in this story converge.

But i'm sure you already know which story arc of Fairy tail we are in right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2 : NIGHTMARES**

Shinji woke up suddenly,breathing heavily and sweating all took a moment to register his surrounding and began to calm down."Another nightmare"he muttered to accurately,painful memoriesof what happened at NERV and Tokyo-3 and what happened to everyone he got off his small bed in the guildhall's attic and drank a glass of nightmares are coming with greater remembered everyone at the guild so happy on seeing tenru team members return.A selfish part of his mind wanted to have this happiness for mind went back to when he lived at Misato's apartment before stopping bad memories will resurface on remembering something which no longer exists."I made my choice and now I am living with the consequences"he told himself as decided to sit on a small chair near his bed and lot out the window into the night hoped to catch some sleep as tommorrow would be a busy day.

A/N : Just a short chapter.

Shinji will get acquainted with the tenrou team members in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER **3 : FIRST INTERACTIONS**

Shinji and Kinana are busy in the morning,making breakfast in the kitchen."Did you have trouble sleeping again Shinji"Kinana noticed him looking tired and had asked many times before if something is bothering him but he avoids the subject,just replying he was thinking about things and not to

She decided to be patient till he opens up to her more but couldn't help but worry.

He may seem aloof and disinterested about others but was roughed up sometimes by twilight ogre's goons when he tried to protect the guild was also intelligent and helped with Master Macao's paperwork and guild's was accepted as guild member and even offered to wear the guildmark without being a mage

He turned it down saying he will not stay long and doesn't deserve it would get caught off guard at how self-depreciating he was sometimes and try to avoid conversations with quick,brief replys and claiming he has to go somewhere lets go of the topic for now."It feels so wonderful to have our old friends haven't aged a bit over last seven years"Shinji looked towards her a bit surprised.

He had heard of 'Tenrou Island incident' but not known the details.

"Really"he said

Kinana smiled and said"why don't you go serve food and talk to will find them interesting."After a moment he agreed although not really looking forward to it.

* * *

Shinji served breakfast to the older pink haired boy on the table."Thanks...who are you again?"

"Natsu!"a blond haired girl in pigtails yelled at sighed then looked at Shinji and smiled.

"Sorry,we haven't introduced ourselves yet.I'm Lucy Heartfilia and..."

"I'm Happy"said a blue cat with high pitched voice.

"Don't interrupt me cat!"she yelled again.

Shinji forced himself to smile to look presentable" has shown me pictures of you guys."

She invited him sit with them but he excused himself saying he has to serve other tables.

He got to the table of a red haired girl in armor and served her...a strawberry cake.

"I've heard you stood up to mages to protect my guildmates.I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing"he said flatly

"Have you ever trained with weapons by any chance?"

She noted his discomfort as he replied after a moment"N-no,I haven't"

She offered to help with training but he immediately said he has to help master Macao with paperwork and walked off quickly,leaving her puzzled.

He decided to stop serving food and went to the master's office before the newly retured members ask him more intrusive questions.

* * *

 _Guildmaster's office_

Shinji knocked on the door and Macao told him to come entering,he saw Makarov also being there.

"Good morning child"

"Good morning master Makarov"

"Did you sleep well"

"Yes sir"

" Good,now Macao has told me about helping with guild's paperwork and handling guild's expenses over last few days."

"Romeo goes to school but they don't teach things like these"Macao said looking up from his desk where he was signing some papers.

"Did you go to a famous education institution by any chance"

"No,I don't think so"

Shinji thought his school was an average japanese school.

He figured that people here just don't care much about formal education.

Not that he wanted to tell where was he really from.

Macao excused himself saying he has to take care of something and walked was silence him and Marakov which made him uncomfortable.

Marakov finally said with a gentle and understanding smile"I can tell you have a good heart but seem doubtful and conflicted about something.I will not force you to tell but if you let others come closer to you then it will become easier for you to find your path and release your don't you stop working for today and spend time with part of a guild forming bonds with others and build friendships and already consider you part of Fairy tail and others are eager to know you you want to ask me anything I'll always be ready to listen."

"Thank you sir"Shinji then bowed and excused himself.

He walked out of the room and felt a _genuine_ smile forming on his face.

He was still unsure what to do but decided for now to see if Kinana needed help with anything and move on from there.

It was the least he could do repay for their kindness but a dark part of his minded kept nagging him of something terrible happening if he stayed he could do was to keep out memories of _his own_ world.

 **A/N: There will be more interactions with other fairy tail members before entering a story arc**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER **4 : NEW VISITERS**

Shinji joined Kinana at the bar,cleaning glasses and noticed her lost in thought.

"Is anything the matter"

"Hmm...no,I'm thinking about something"

"Is this...about the voices you've been hearing "he asked carefully.

She turned towards him,bit surprise on her face.

While she wasn't keeping it a secret,it was first time he asked a personal question to looked towards the mug she was cleaning.

"I can't remember but his voice seems familiar.

Its gentle and calling out to me as if he is an old friend.

Strange,right?"

She then sees him looking down,apparently in deep thought.

He looked up and said"If you want we can go around Magnolia.

See if we can find anyone who can find meaning behind those voices."She smiled"Thank you.

Maybe some other time"

Shinji could feel himself relax around her.

He can offer her help without being yelled at or insulted. _Unlike Asuka_

* * *

 _Around_ _Mid_ _day..._

Shinji recognised the new people who arrived at the were from Lamia scale guild who helped search for Tenrou were glad on seeing tenrou team's return.

Shinji and Kinana served them drinks and atmosphere became festive again."Don't you feel feel the _Love_ here right now"Sherry said as Shinji served her a drink

"Uhh...I guess?"he said unsure how to respond.

"Don't worry,she's just like that"The taller black haired boy said to Shinji. _Gray..._ he remembered his name.

And...he was only in his boxers.

Also,behind a pillar was a blue haired and dressed girl staring at him and blushing and...panting?

Shinji realised just getting used to their... _uniqueness_ could be a challenge.

"How are you doing Shinji"

He quickly turned towards him"O-oh,Jura sir!I am doing well"

"Indeed,you look better than the last time we visited.I was surprised when Macao told me you are helping with guild's paperwork.

Our guild can also use such help."

 _"Doing basic mathematics was easier than understanding physics"Shinji thought_

"Thank you sir!"

"So,is Makarov here?"

Shinji took him towards Makarov and it seemed like they were going to talk about something important.

Shinji started walking back towards the bar and saw a tanned brunette chugging down a barrel.

After overcoming his shock he decided to approach her

"Miss,do you need a mug with that?"

"Hmm?...Oh hey!Your'e Shinji right?"

He could swear her love for beer rivals Misato's,even surpasses her.

"Y-yes,Shinji Ikari.

Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Cana.

Say,how about you join me for a drink.

Get to know each other more"

"But...I'm underage!"

"Come on!I was about your age when I started drinking.

Just one..."

Then suddenly a large man hugged her and started to press his cheek against her's

"Give your papa another hug!"

"Hey!Let go of me!"

Cana yelled at him,

her embarrasment obvious by blush on her cheeks.

Shinji looked at him,then her,trying to process this new information.

There certainly was a resemblance between him and Cana.

His open show of affection towards her caused in Shinji a twinge of jealousy but he quickly stamped it out.

He resumed walking towards the bar counter.

Dealing with others in Fairy tail was tiring but he couldn't deny he was also enjoying it.

 **A/N : The story will get more serious after Shinji's interactions with remaining members.**

 **Bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER **5 : ATTACK ON FAIRY TAIL**

A few days after Lamia scale's visit,things in Fairy tail settled team members started taking jobs and guild's financial situation also heard that Marakov along with Mirajane and Erza visited Twilight Ogre's master and _settled_ their was sure it wasn't a peaceful also learned of Lucy's father death and looked very sad for some was despite that she had poor relations with her father,according to what others told no longer knew what to think of _his own_ father,who only used him for his own morning ,a girl called Michelle lobster arrived and said she was Lucy's was carrying a magical item which belonged to Lucy's father and gave it to would then be busy,trying to figure out what it Laxus was challenged to a fight by Natsu and Gajeel in Magnolia and everyone left the guild to watch the offered him to come along but he instead volunteered to look after the guild till everyone's return.

 _Evening..._

Shinji welcomed Happy,Carla and Pantherlily as they returned to the guild.

"Welcome back."Shinji greeted

"Hello Shinji"pantherlily replied,but he looked deep in thought

"So how did the fight go?"Shinji asked

"Laxus took down Natsu with one hit and Gajeel ran off"said Happy

"I should have expected that"said Carla,looking non-chalant.

Then Pantherlily looked towards the guild's entrance"I can hear Gajeel's footsteps"

He ran outside with others following him.

Instead there were 3 people outside Shinji had never seen before.

Although the exceeds looked in shock as if they knew the newcomers.

Shinji took a step forward"Can we help you with something?"

* * *

The taller girl with dark purple hair and streak of white smirked and stated"Yeah ,like we're looking for a Lucy Heartfilia,so hand her over."

Now Shinji knew something was wrong.

He asked,staring at them

"What is your business with her?"

Now she was frowning

"Now look you little-"

She stopped talking and everyone turned towards the the heard and saw the guildmembers.

Shinji saw this opportunity to quietly walk back towards the guildhall,then ran towards the remembered Macao showing something there for use in case of emergency. _This time_ he will not let others be harmed or worse,while he is pitying himself and thinking about his own problems...

 ** _a few minutes later..._**

There is a fierce fight between Fairy tail and the three blond man,Sugarboy caught almost everyone in green slimy one with purple hair,Mary Huges manipulated magic causing mages like Natsu to attack their own seemed to enjoy the spectacle until she was hit by a rock on her turned in anger towards the source and saw a girl with another rock inher had hit her on a whim and was now standing in the open completely was trembling all over and had tears in her eyes.

Mary said dangerously"You"ll pay for it you-"

* **Boom***

The was an explosion right in front of her

Just as her shock had settled there was another explosion near her,followed by series of what sounded like glass breaking,followed by hissing sound of gas black smoke began to cover the started and closed her eyes because of stinging she felt someone grab her hand and started pulling her.

"Kinana,lets get out of here"Shinji yelled

She forced open her eyes and saw Shinji carrying a sack in another both ran through the smoke and into the woods.

After running for a minute they hid under a large fallen tree.

Kinana was still coughing because of inhaling smoke.

"I'm sorry"Shinji apologised while looking down.

As her cough died down she looked at Shinji,then at what was in the sack which he had put down.

"Lacrimas?"

"Bomb and smoke lacrimas"Shinji replied"Master Macao told me to use them in case of emergency."

She then realised something

"What about the others!We should go back-"

"They are mages and can defend themselves.

We will only get in their way."

Kinana blinked,surprised as she realised how quick thinking and perceptive he really is than his usual behaviour suggested.

"I have faith in them.

I just couldn't stand and let them hurt you."

After looking at him for a moment comprehending what he said,she smiled at him"Well,thank you for saving me"

Shinji now looked at smile and her thanks looked so genuine.

He opened his mouth,closed it,then looked at the ground.

"You're welcome" he said simply

They stayed hidden,only after nightfall did they start walking back towards the guild hoping the others are all right.

 **A/N:This story is going on hiatus till further notice**


End file.
